The present invention relates to a covering panel making process, and relates more particularly to a process for making covering panels for portable apparatus cases.
A portable apparatus (racket, mobile computer, music instrument, etc.) is generally sold with a case or bag for carrying. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate an apparatus carrying case for this purpose. The covering panels of this type of apparatus carrying cases are commonly made of a synthetic leather attached with a lining and then stretched over a frame and fastened by stitching. This covering panel making process is complicated and laborious. Further, a covering panel made according to this making process is flimsy, and therefore an apparatus carrying case of this type is not durable in use.
Further, various foamed plastics and rubber have been proposed and used for making a variety of products. For example, foamed EVA(Ethylene Vinyl Acetate) has been widely used as a sheet material for making a variety of products to replace regular synthetic leathers. When a foamed EVA is used for making a covering panel for an apparatus carrying case, it must be covered with a face layer. According to conventional methods, an adhesive agent is commonly used to bond a face panel to a foamed EVA. This bonding process can not eliminate the occurrence of air bubbles, and therefore the face panel may drop from the foamed EVA easily.